


You Can Be as Loud as The Hell You Want, When You're Making Love

by sunshinestealer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinestealer/pseuds/sunshinestealer
Summary: Shameless Junker porn.





	You Can Be as Loud as The Hell You Want, When You're Making Love

"Did I ever tell ya how much I love your piercings?" Jamie said, breathless. He was currently in their bed at HQ, sprawled over Mako's gut, with his bodyguard's cock thickly sat within him as Jamie languidly rode him, arms around his neck.

Mako grunted in response, kissing at his boss' neck. Jamie made a pouting sound at the lack of sparkling conversation - Mako responded with a thrust upwards that had him seeing stars.

One of Jamie's hands (the prosthetic) slipped from around Mako's neck, toying with one of the piercings that was usually covered up by Mako's harness. True to form, it was a nasty-looking spike, not the rings or studs you usually saw. (Jamie tended to do a lot of staring when he saw another bloke with them. He thought he'd died and gone to heaven the first time he saw Mako divest himself of clothing for a bath in the Outback.)

He rolled it between his fingers, using gentle pinches and even scratching the areola a little to stimulate it further.

Mako didn't just have two  _visible_ piercings that drove Jamison wild, however - there was one currently within him that was hitting his sweet spot with every thrust.

"Hoggie," he gasped, almost  _begging_ to be choked - his second-favourite kink - knowing how much Mako hated that diminutive nickname. Just as predicted, Mako shoved Jamie down onto the mattress, a large hand pressing on the Junker's windpipe.

"Almost there," Mako growled, using his spare hand to push Jamie's thigh a little further aside to angle himself better, resulting in a long, keening whine that would probably get their dormitory neighbours filing yet another noise complaint.  

Jamie positively  _howled_ at the hefty thrust, combined with the asphyxiation. He reached up and patted on Hog's arm four times - their code for letting him goddamn  _breathe_ again, and breathed a sigh of relief when the hand was removed from around his neck.

Followed by a sigh of the most intense pleasure when Mako placed the hand that had been choking Jamison onto his other leg, pulling him spread eagle. Jamie, being the masochist he was, whined, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. A few moments later, his cock sprayed cum onto Mako's stomach, more intense than the previous orgasm roughly two hours ago, when they had barely been able to pull themselves away from each other on the elevator ride up here.

Mako pulled out, leaving Jamie feeling achingly empty - but he knew the protocol. Mako liked to pull out, then have Jamie worship his cock with his mouth until he came. It was a little bit one-sided, but it allowed Jamie some recovery time, at the very least.

His leg felt like jelly as he slipped down off the edge of the bed, Roadhog manoeuvring himself so that he was sat on the edge. Jamie groaned, lips suckling at the fat, wet end, rolling the piercing around on his tongue and using his hand to stimulate his balls and shaft, before starting to deep-throat his bodyguard.  Roadhog growled, hand carding a little too hard on Jamie's scalp, but the other Junker paid it no heed, sucking and licking, drool dribbling down around his mouth. Every now and again, Jamison would make eye contact, and he always looked so damn keen to be praised.

Eventually, he came up for air, using his flesh hand to fondle along Mako's tip and piercing, rubbing the side against his cheek and giving it the occasional soft nip.

Then he returned to using his mouth, almost like he'd supernaturally predicted just when Mako would release. He raised his neck up, allowing Mako to see him swallow the cum, licking around his lips for the stray drops. 

"Y' done?" Mako asked, his expression softening at Jamison's puppy-dog eyes. "Twice in one night. Should be enough."

"Yeah," Jamie sighed, crawling back up onto the bed and curling into Roadie's side. "Should finally be able to get to sleep now. Thanks, partner." He patted one of Mako's fat pecs, nuzzling into the crook of his arm, keen as ever to take up his position as the little spoon.

"Yer welcome, Boss."


End file.
